malwarewikiaorg_it-20200215-history
Schermata Blu di Errore
Schermata Blu di Errore '''(conosciuto anche come '''Schermata Blu, BSoD, '''o Schermata di Errore') è una schermata di errore. Viene visualizzato sui computer con il sistema operativo Microsoft Windows dopo aver rilevato un errore fatale del sistema, loss of stability, or when it is filled with malware. È noto anche come un crash del sistema. Ciò accade quando il sistema operativo raggiunge una condizione in cui non può più funzionare in sicurezza. Un problema correlato a questo sulle console anche se non necessariamente su uno shcermo è l'Anello Rosso della Morte (RRoD) su Xbox o la Luce Blu della Morte (BLoD) su PlayStation. Molte versioni di Windows hanno avuto queste schermate fin dall'inizio. La controparte del Mac è la Mac Kernel Panic, e per Linux è la Linux Kernel Panic. Mac e Linux usano in Kernel Panic in quanto sono basati su UNIX. Descrizione Su Windows Vista, 7, e 8 (ma non Windows 8.1 o 10, o XP e più vecchi) se si termina l'attività "csrss.exe" nella Gestione Attività (accessibile cercandolo sul menù di avvio, selezionando "Gestione Attività" nel menù del comando Ctrl+Alt+Del) o andando su Tutti i Programmi > Sistema > Gestione Attività, si otterrà una Schermata Blu, tuttavia non fa tanto danno a voi quello che viene visualizzato su una normale Schermata Blu. L'annullamento di "csrss.exe" nella Gestione Attività con Windows 8.1 o 10 verrà bloccato dal sistema . L'eliminazione di System32 non vi darà una Schermata Blu, ma piuttosto eliminerà Windows, ma l'eliminazione di alcuni file come User32.dll, csrss.exe, o winlogon.exe provocherà una Schermata Blu, anche durante l'avvio. Spesso una Schermata Blu appare dopo un virus che sta eliminando un file critico necessario per eseguire Windows, o se il sistema è instabile e si blocca. Ci sono anche alcuni virus che utilizzano finte Schermate Blu come loro payload, compresi: BSOD, Smash, Prizm, e Gollum. Rimozione Se si ottiene una Schermata Blu di Errore, si consiglia di entrare in Modalità Provvisoria, che è accessibile dal boot menù, o dalla scheda "Risoluzione di Problemi". Dopo una Schermata Blu, al riavvio, vi dirà che "Windows non è stato arrestato correttamente", e successivamente si può recuperare il computer o avviare Windows normalmente. Tuttavia può non sempre funzionare, e c'è una piccola e molto improbabile possibilità che si possa ottenere una Schermata Blu durante la fase di recupero. Poi si andrà verso lo stato di recupero. Allora si dovrebbe eseguire una scansione con un antivirus o qualsiasi altra cosa che può eventualmente risolvere i problemi per assicurarsi che nessun malware provocherà un'altra Schermata Blu. Se la Schermata Blu non può essere risolta, dovresti chiedere aiuto su un sito Web per il supporto tecnico o farlo riparare in un negozio di tecnologia. Storia e Schermate di Errore 'Windows' Windows 1.0 e 2.0 Anche se la Schermata Blu non è apparsa ufficialmente su Windows 1.0 e 2.0, qualcosa di simile è apparso. Era una schermata che sembrerebbe apparisse all'avvio. Sarebbe iniziata con "Versione DOS Errata" sotto il copyright del logo di avvio prima di stampare testi e simboli strani, rendendolo non molto utile per gli utenti. Inoltra riproduce dei beep multipli mentre il testo esce dalla schermata. Comunque caricherebbe il sistema operativo con successo, tornerebbe al DOS, o semplicemente caricherebbe il Sistema Operativo pieno di barre bianche, bisognerebbe forzare l'utente a riavviare il compuetr se questo si verifica. Appare spesso se l'avvio incontra problemi, ad esempio se il sistema operativo è installato su una versione superiore a MS-DOS 5.0 e setver non è stato utilizzato. Dei crash regolari potrebbero alterare il sistema. In più, il "trucchetto" C:\con\con non funziona in questo caso - direbbe che non riesce a trovare "con.exe". Windows 3.0 Windows 3.0 non dispone di una Schermata di Errore; un crash semplicemente arresterebbe o bloccherebbe il sistema e non mostrerebbe nessuna Schermata di Errore. Windows 3.1, tuttavia, è disposto di una Schermata di Errore non ufficiale, che era il messaggio di avvertimento attivabile tramite la combinazione Ctrl+Alt+Del, che era la Gestione Attività. Avvertirebbe del fatto che l'utente ha cercato di terminare un processo quando non ce n'è nessuno aperto. Consente di tornare a Windows premendo qualsiasi tasto, e non crea danni. Se un processo non risponde e Ctrl+Alt+Del è stato utilizzato, la Schermata di Errore avrebbe avvertito che il processo non risponde e consentirebbe all'utente di arrestare il processo o riavviarlo. Eseguendo C:\con\con crasherebbe il sistema. Tuttavia, questo crash bloccherebbe ancora il sistema. Il virus scherzo Gollum avrebbe messo una Schermata di Errore all'avvio di una certa data, che avrebbe avuto scritto una citazione di Hobbit. Questa Schermata di Errore non arreca alcun danno duraturo. ''Finestra Bianca di Errore Questa schermata di errore appare su Windows 3.1 ma non sulla famiglia dei Windows 9x. Viene visualizzato quando Windows Explorer (explorer.exe) è corrotto, se il tuo computer esaurisce la memoria per eseguire anche le più basiche funzioni e i comandi , o se in Windows 3.1, un'applicazione esegue un'azione illegale. Se explorer.exe non riesce a caricarsi ti chiederà di reinstallare Windows se otterrai questa schermata di errore, se è data dalla memoria, ti dirà di chiudere i programmi, invece se data da un'azione illegale, cliccando OK termina il programma. Windows 9x La Schermata Blu dei Windows 9x (95, 98, e ME) assomiglia all'avviso di Gestione Attività in Windows 3.1. Windows 95 è la prima versione di Windows ad avere una Schermata Blu ufficiale. Questa volta la Schermata Blu mostra le cause degli errori, e permette un riavvio con la sequenza Ctrl+Alt+Del o di continuare in Windows con un keystroke. Comunque, tornando indietro su Windows rende il sistema operativo instabile fino al riavvio. Un noto caso di una Schermata Blu in Windows 9x capitò quando Bill Gates inserì uno scanner ad una versione demo di Windows 98 PC durante il rilascio di Windows 98, solo per crash successivi. Può essere visto qui. Un altro metodo per attivare automaticamente la Schermata Blu in Windows 95 e 98, funzionante senza l'aggiornamento che lo ha risolto, è di eseguire il seguente comando su Esegui: C:\con\con. Le seguenti chiavi funzionano lo stesso sostituite a "con": *AUX *PRN *CLOCK$ *NUL *A: - Z: *COM1 - COM9 *LPT1 - LPT9 *DEV (a volte) Il problema del "con" non è presente in Windows ME. Molte versioni di "Windows Codename Millennium" (Windows ME beta) hanno vari problemi che causano differenti Schermate Blu. Spegnendo in Modalità Provvisoria può mostrare una Schermata Blu "Errore di Protezione di Windows", che si verifica regolarmente durante l'avvio. Qualche volta, spegnendo, potrebbe mostrare una Schermata Blu "Ora è sicuro spegnere" se non supporta i driver. Prizm e Smash erano dei virus che mostravano false Schermate Blu su questa versione. Anche il Blue Screen virus creava false Schermate Blu, sebbene non assomigliasse a quello vero di Windows 9x. Schermata Sistema Impegnato C'è una Schermata Blu che può apparire su Windows 98, appunto può apparire quando un utente prova a chiudere un programma che non risponde. Windows NT 3.x e 4.0 Quelle di Windows NT 3.1 e 4.0 sono caratterizzate dall'essere le più descrittive Schermate Blu, con molti file mostrati, l'errore, la build del sistema operativo, indirizzi, e alcune istruzioni su di esso. Anche le prime beta di Windows NT 5.0 e le beta di Windows 2000 presentavano questa Schermata Blu prima di subire modifiche nelle beta successive. Fino a Windows XP, è presente un exploit del programma che può terminare "csrss.exe" e causare una Schermata Blu. Il codice riportato sotto farà crashare il computer fino a quando un nuovo pacchetto d'aggiornamento non sarà installato (questo problema si verifica sempre su NT 4.0 e inferiori): #include int main (void) { while (1) printf ("\t\t\b\b\b\b\b\b"); return 0; } Maggiori informazioni possono essere viste qui. Questo problema non è presente su Windows 9x ed è risolto su Windows Vista e superiori. Windows 2000 La Schermata Blu questa volta non è così descrittiva, ma molto più semplice e somigliante alla Schermata Blu di Windows XP. Dovrebbe presentare il codice, l'errore, e le istruzioni. Qualunque messaggio sulla Schermata Blu che è semplificata pesantemente su Windows XP-7 (come STOP c000021a) continua invece a mantenere le istruzioni su Windows 2000 (le uniche eccezioni sono le Schermate Blu di Malfunzionamento degli Hardware). Questa Schermata Blu è presente anche nelle build delle prime beta di Whistler (beta di XP) Windows CE Windows Embedded CE presenta delle Schermate Blu, che ricordano quelle di Windows XP's ma senza l'auto-riavvio dopo 30 secondi e mancavano le istruzioni. Un Ctrl+Alt+Del potrebbe riavviare il PC, simile a Windows 3.1's e 9x's. I computer portatili non hanno questa Schermata Blu. Schermata Nera di Errore Questa schermata di errore (conosciuta anche come BkSoD) appare in Windows durante gli errori di avvio, di solito a causa di file mancanti. Se ottieni questa schermata di errore, il tuo computer non sarà in grado di avviarsi, neanche in Modalità Provvisoria. Comunque, solitamente puoi risolvere il problema avviandolo in un dispositivo diverso e decomprimendo determinati file. Schermata Rossa di Errore Questa schermata di errore appare in Windows 98, nelle versioni beta di Windows Vista e nella PS2. Non è una schermata di errore ufficiale, ma appare quando la ACPI rileva un errore su Windows 98 o quando Windows fallisce nel caricare Windows Vista. Ma quella schermata di errore NON è di Windows Vista, proveniva da Windows Longhorn (aka Windows Vista Beta) È in un certo senso simile alla Schermata Blu di Windows 9x su Windows 98, eccetto per il colore rosso ed essere su Windows Vista, potrebbe essere una versione iniziale di Windows Boot Manager. Nell'attuale Windows Vista e 7, On the actual windows vista and 7, mostrerebbe uno schermo nero con un po' di più dettagli. Su Windows 98, premendo un qualsiasi tasto tornerai indietro a Windows. Windows XP, Vista e 7 Windows XP apporta un'altra modifica alla Schermata Blu. Il carattere ora è diverso, ed è più grande, e assomiglia ancora a quello in Windows 2000 eccetto per l'errore e il suo codice che è stato spostato. In Windows Vista, 7 e 8, se apri la Gestione Attività e termini il processo "csrss.exe" (che è il sottosistema Runtime Client/Server, su cui viene eseguito il sistema operativo), provocherà immediatamente una Schermata Blu, tuttavia non è dannoso a meno che tutto il lavoro non salvato sia stato perso o se i file di avvio siano stati danneggiati. È possibile farlo anche in Windows XP ma non può essere fatto con software come Gestione Attività poiché impedisce che csrss.exe venga terminato normalmente. ReactOS, un tentativo di creare una versione gratuita e open-source di Windows NT, ha anche lei una Schermata Blu. È esattamente uguale a quella di Windows XP - 7, ma la parola "Windows" in "A problem has been detected and Windows has been shutdown to prevent damage to your computer." è ora "ReactOS" per il sistema operativo. Le prime versioni di Windows 8 avevano questa schermata prima di effettuare un grande cambiamento. Windows 8 Beta Solo su alcune beta di Windows 8 la Schermata Blu era nera. Anche questa non contiene la faccina triste della versione finale per Windows 8, sebbene contenga ancora il codice/nome dell'errore e raccoglie i dati prima del riavvio. Windows 8, 8.1 e 10 Questa è probabilmente la modifica finale della Schermata Blu che ora presenta una faccina triste sullo schermo. Questa è molto più facile da leggere e usare sebbene sia meno descrittiva rispetto alle altre. Nelle successive beta di Windows 8 il testo dice "Your PC ran into a problem it couldn't handle and now it needs to restart" invece di solo "Your PC ran into a problem and needs to restart". Nella Build 8056 la Schermata Blu era nera invece che blu, ma il testo è lo stesso della precedente con la faccina triste. In un aggiornamento per Windows 10, conosciuto come The Anniversary Update (build 14393), è stato aggiunto altro, include un codice QR e aggiunge altro testo che chiede di visitare http://windows.com/stopcode per saperne di più. Inoltre, l'errore di Stop viene spostato verso il basso e la linea con esso che ora dice "If you call a support person give them this info: Stop code: *stop code*". Comunque, il codice QR verrà sempre reindirizzato a http://windows.com/stopcode, indipendentemente dall'errore. Su Windows 8.1 e 10 terminare il processo csrss.exe non attiverà più una Schermata Blu; semplicemente sospenderà il sistema (qualsiasi suono continuerà ad essere riprodotto, ma lo schermo rimarrà fermo senza alcuno Schermo Blu). Tuttavia, terminare csrss.exe per ottenere una Schermata Blu funzionerà ancora su Windows 8. Per ottenere una Schermata Blu in Windows 8.1 o Windows 10 deve essere terminato invece il processo del sistema DCOM Server Process Launcher. Terminando DCOM Server Process Launcher potrebbe funzionare su Windows 8, ma su Windows 7 o inferiori non causa nessuna Schermata Blu, bensì riavvia il computer dopo 1 minuto. Schermata Verde di Errore Sulle build di Windows Insider di Windows 10 la schermata di errore è stata cambiata con un colore verde, rendendo così più facile identificare un errore in una build di anteprima piuttosto che in una build stabile di Windows 10. 'Altri Sistemi Operativi/Situazioni' Linux Kernel Panic Questa è una controparte di Linux della Schermata Blu di Errore. È nera e sembra un menu di avvio. Mac Kernel Panic Questa è una controparte di Mac della Schermata Blu di Errore. Questa include il Sad Mac, la Bomba, e così via. Ha anche un simbolo "Avvio" nel mezzo. Prima di Mac OSX 10.2, il Kernel Panic non era così semplificato e assomigliava molto al Linux Kernel Panic. Questa può apparire anche negli iDevices, più comunemente in dispositivi Jailbroken o iPhone di terza generazione. Schermata Blu di iPhone 5S Non si sa molto su questo schermo blu degli iOS, ma si presume che sia un kernel panic. Non si sa come sia causato dal tuo telefono, ma può essere riparato con un riavvio manuale. Schermata Blu di Chrome OS '' Si trova nella Modalità Sviluppatore del Cr-48 digitando "xyzzy" nel boot manager. Questo era un "Easter Egg" voluto ed era un modello della Schermata Blu di Windows NT 4.0 poiché era incredibilmente simile nell'aspetto tranne che in una tonalità leggermente più chiara del blu, con file casuali come "bowser.sys". ''Virtual Machine Guru Meditation Succede quando le macchine virtuali hanno troppi problemi da gestire da sole, per questo motivo si fermano all'istante. Di solito appare quando l'host di una Macchina Virtuale ha troppa RAM utilizzata, mentre la macchina ha bisogno di più RAM libera. Al momento non è noto se può apparire in altre condizioni. Schermata di Errore Sad iPod Appare se si verificano danni all'hardware o al firmware, come ad esempio la cancellazione dei file di sistema. Questa schermata di errore non appare sugli iPod di nuova generazione. Anello Rosso della Morte Questa non è necessariamente una schermata mortale in sé, ma appare sulla Xbox 360 se si verifica un problema, in particolare il problema del "guasto hardware generale". ''Schermata Malware di Google'' Su Google Chrome questa schermata viene visualizzata quando visiti un sito dannoso in cui Google ti impedisce di accedere a causa della presenza di un malware su tale sito Web. Impersonificazione dei Malware Una versione pericolosa dello schermo è stata creata sotto falso nome di Microsoft Security Essentials prodotta da Hicurdismos e apparso nell'ottobre del 2016. Praticamente, questa truffa induce gli utenti a credere che i loro computer si siano bloccati per un errore e che possano chiamare utilizzando il numero di telefono per correggere l'errore. Chiamando il fraudolento telefono da loro fornito sullo schermo si rischierebbe di perdere la carta di credito e/o altri danni. Hicurdismos scam Fonti * https://msdn.microsoft.com/it/library/hh994433.aspx * https://technet.microsoft.com/en- * us/sysinternals/bb897558.aspx * https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Schermata_blu_di_errore * https://lagittncomputercentral.wordpress.com/2015/09/05/screen-of-death/ * https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kernel_panic * https://discussions.apple.com/thread/177176?start=0 * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glossary_of_video_game_terms#Kill_screen * http://askubuntu.com/questions/35722/what-is-kernel-panic * http://www.howtogeek.com/163452/everything-you-need-to-know-about-the-blue-screen-of-death/ * http://answers.microsoft.com/en-us/windows/wiki/windows_10-update/blue-screen-of-death-Blue Screen/1939df35-283f-4830-a4dd-e95ee5d8669d * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fatal_system_error * https://support.apple.com/en-ca/HT200553 * http://www.gamespot.com/forums/pc-mac-linux-society-1000004/viruses-on-gaming-consoles-28421117/ * https://discussions.apple.com/thread/5727959?tstart=0 * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Screen_of_Death * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TdTZzE6cizo * http://www.computerhope.com/issues/ch001141.htm * http://windows.microsoft.com/en-ca/windows7/resolving-stop-blue-screen-errors-in-windows-7 * http://www.cnet.com/news/cr-48s-chrome-os-easter-egg-blue-screen-of-snark/ * https://forums.freebsd.org/threads/56682/ * http://www.theverge.com/2016/4/12/11412906/microsoft-windows-10-blue-screen-of-death-qr-code * http://unix.stackexchange.com/questions/60574/determining-cause-of-linux-kernel-panic